Lost
by Person95
Summary: Max leaves the flock when she finds out she is pregnant with Fang's child. What happens when Fang finds Max? Fax, rated T for sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Person95 here. hope you like my story. The only way I know If you like the story is if you REVIEW so I hope you get the point. (I want you to review) **

Fang and I have were dating for a while. I'm twenty now and so is Fang. Four years ago I found out I was pregnant with Fang's child. Four years ago I left the flock because I was afraid that Fang wouldn't want it and leave or just break up with me. So me being the genius I am, decided that I would leave first. I love Fang and I love the child inside me, I don't think I'd be able to live without either one. You need to know this before you start reading, otherwise this story won't make any sense.

* * *

A headache was pushing my limit. Not voice induced headache, more like your kid that won't SHUT UP kind of a headache. Don't get me wrong I love Alex, more than anything, but sometimes he is worse than Nudge. A sharp pain hit my heart at the thought of the Flock. Great! I'm in pain everywhere.

"Mom, how long until we get to the ice cream shop?" Alex asked.

"Um, just another block sweetie." We came up to a corner and I held out my hand. He grabbed it and looked up at me. His eyes were so much like his father's, god I missed Fang.

"Mom, it's a walk sign."

"Oh." And with that we started up again. Alex skipped next to me as we crossed the street.

"Hey mom? Did you know that the Ring around the rosy nursery rhyme was based on the bubonic plague? How cool is that? Mary said that-" I tuned out the rest. Alex is extremely smart for his age. He found an intrest in historical books when he was one, yes he could read when he was one, and has sorta become a major history buff. It scares me a little.

It seems like just yesterday I was cradling him in my arms, now he is a four year old 7th grader in the gifted and talented program who still hold my hand while crossing the street.

"Did you know that Agatha Christie is an author that is only outsold by the bible and Shakespeare? I have taken an interest in her mystery novels and I've noticed a pattern that most of her victims die of poisons. Isn't that odd? A local college professor-"

"Alex we're here." His face lit up with excitement. He ran into the shop, the only problem was there was someone on the other side of the door.

"Whoa. Hang on there," the man aid in a husky facetious voice. (Like the word? I learned it from Alex. It means joking... I think)

"I'm sorry sir. I just got a little excited," Alex explains in a small voice that holds authority.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Alex knows he's not supposed to run into places for this exact reason," I said. "Right Alex?" I leaned down and picked him up. I hadn't been able to see the man yet, but he had stepped out of the store by the time I had finished picking up Alex.

When I did finish, I was looking Fang in the eye.


	2. Found

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. THAT WAS AWESOME. So in honor of all the reviews I updated as soon as I could. HOW ABOUT THAT!**

_I leaned down and picked him up. I hadn't been able to see the man yet, but he had stepped out of the store by the time I had finished picking up Alex._

_When I did finish, I was looking Fang in the eye._

"Max?" His voice was sad or relived. There was no good word to describe it.

His eyes met mine and I saw all the pain I caused him.

"Mom, what's going on?" Alex asked. Fang's eyes left mine and traveled to the Alex.

"Mom?" Fang whispered perplexed. (Again, learned it from Alex. Means like confused...)

He looked intently at my son. Alex clutched me tighter the longer Fang looked at him. Fang's eyes grew wide as dinner plates, and I knew that Fang knew that Alex was indeed my son... And his.

"Enough," I said, my voice horse. Fang's eyes were full of wonder, like he never saw a four year old child before.

He looked at me again. "Can I hold him," he asked. What? Replay. Did Fang just ask if he could hold his son? Wait, wait, wait. That can't be right! That would mean I ran away for nothing because Fang really did want his child. AND Maximum Ride does not run away for no reason. Only in this case it looks like I do.

Fang must have confused my face with non-understanding because he said it again, only slower, making sure to enunciate each word. "Can. I. Hold. Him?"

"Mom? Why does he want to hold me? I think he might be a pervert. Jenny said that some men go prowling out to find children my age to take them away from there parents. Or in my case parent. So I really don't think you should hand me to him 'cause then you might never see me again and you would hate that because you say you love me a lot. Just like I love you!" Alex finished speaking. My head ache was acting up again. I SWEAR! It's obvious he didn't inherent his dad's speaking skills.

Fang had the same idea because he was looking Alex over again to make sure.

"Has he been hanging out with Nudge?" Fang asked.

"What? Isn't Nudge with you?" I questioned.

Fang glanced around. "Can we talk about this in a more... Private area?"

"Why not right here?" I asked, although my glare said, 'We are talking about this here.' Seriously, who did he think he was talking to?

"Max," Fang warned. I remember the last time he got that voice.

_Fang was on a date. And it wasn't me. GOD! I don't understand boys. I finally admit that I like Fang more than a brother, to him and me, and he goes on a date. AND IT'S NOT WITH ME! The nerve. I stand by the window waiting for him to came back. Maybe thirty seconds later and I can't take it. The waiting is worse. I grab my jacket and call out, "I'm going for a fly." _

_By the time I put my jacket on I was already out the door. I decided I would fly over the park they were going to, just to see what's happening. I was not going to interfere. Yeah right. The fly was short, as soon as I saw the park I had already picked out Fang and his _girlfriend.

_Fang was the one in all black and she was the one wearing all the colors of the rainbow... Except black. They were sitting on a bench so I landed in the tree behind them. I did it so quietly Fang didn't even hear me._

_"Oh Fang! I'm sooo glad you took me on this date. You are the sweetest guy ever!" She said. From what I've gathered she sounded like the head of some sort of pep squad. _

_Fang grunted. _

_"I love you too!" She yelled and pressed her lips to his in the most uncomfortable fashion. He turned his head so they could kiss easier, his hands wrapped around her waist This was like the red haired wonder all over again. I felt sick. Why did I even come here? I leaped from the tree not even caring who would hear me and flew off to the pond. The pond is the place Fang and I found. He said this would be our place._

_Yeah, well why doesn't he shove it up his ass! I kicked a tree but ignored the pain. Physical pain was better than this, hell anything is better than this! I heard someone land behind me and I really hoped it wasn't Fang. That thought sent me punching a medium size tree. More pain, but worth it. _

_"Max," Fang warned. God it was him. "Max! Stop it this second!" He walked over in three strides and held my hands together. _

_"Get away from me!" I screamed. I struggled harder. He put both of my wrists in one hand and put the other hand on the side of my face._

_"Max stop it now. There is a wolf right behind you. If you make anymore sudden movements you are dead," he said slowly. I stopped struggling. He let go of my wrists and pulled me closer to him. I felt tears fall from my eyes. _

_"Sh. It's okay, just hang on tight." I did what I was told and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same. He pushed up with all the strength he had and started to fly. I heard something growl then saw something lunge at the place we had just been standing. He wasn't flying fast or high but he was flying. He landed in a cave that was maybe five miles away. He set me down on the floor. I sat cross legged but wouldn't look him in the eye. Like I wanted him to know he could do this to me._

_He sighed and crouched down so he was on my eye level. I tried to pull away but a firm hand was on my chin holding my head in place. "Max, oh Max. What am I going to do with you?" He leaned in a kissed me._

Was he trying to warn me another wolf was here, or something of the sort. Or was he just trying to kiss me. I bet it was the wolf, although a kiss would be nice...

"Fine, come with us," I replied.

Alex looked at me; his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

"Mom! Didn't you hear what I said about perverts! I said I think he might-"

"Alex, I heard what you said. He is not a pervert."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Alex. I'm sure."

"Well, can I still have my ice cream?"

"Not now, sorry." I turned away from Fang and started walking back to our house. Although I didn't look behind me I could hear Fang's feet hitting the side walk, sometimes I thought he stopped walking he was so quiet, but then the steps would start again. When I got up to my house I set Alex down. Alex held my hand as I got the key out. I slid it into the lock and turned till it gave a satisfying click. I opened the door and Alex ran in.

Fang walked up behind me and put his hand in the small of my back. "Just to make sure, he is mine isn't he?" Fang asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Is that why you left?"

"Yeah." I looked down. His hand pulled my face up and looked me strait in the eye.

"There is no one else in your life romantically right?"

"Yes." Would I get my kiss after all?

"Good." He dropped his hand and walked in the door. No kiss for Max. I sighed and took the key out of the door and shut it, locking it from the inside.

"Alex come down here. There is something you should know," I called.

Alex ran down the stairs and waited at my feet. "Yeah Mom?"

I moved my hands so it looked like Fang was on display. "This is Fang." Now that may have seemed like it couldn't have been a meaningful sentence, but I'm not totally evil. I told Alex about his dad and the flocks adventures. He enjoyed them as bedtime stories. So when I said 'This is Fang.' He knows that that means the man he thought was a pervert is his dad.

Alex turned slowly towards Fang. "Dad?" Fang nodded. Alex ran and jumped into Fang's arms. Fang chuckled and I wondered why I would ever think Fang would leave. Alex started talking a mile a minute about his life and Fang looked like he was actually understanding what Alex was saying.

Alex jumped back on the floor and started pulling Fang upstairs, Fang actually seemed to be enjoying this. While Alex showed Fang the house and talked to him about random things I was reading a very good book. 'Life As We Knew It'. It was depressing and probably won't have a happy ending but the book was exciting.

I don't know how long I read but I when I looked up it was 8:30. Shoot! Alex was supposed to be in bed at 8:00. I quickly put the book down and ran upstairs into Alex's bedroom. When I got there, Alex was in bed with the covers puled up to his chin, his light was on but he was asleep. Fang was sitting at the end of the bed watching Alex.

"He's a sweet kid," Fang said.

"Yeah, I know," I replied. Fang turned and looked at me, pain was in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd leave."

"Max, I would never."

"I know now, but back then, I was a scared teenage girl who found out she was pregnant," I whispered. Fang sighed and turned his head back to Alex. He moved forward and kissed Alex on the forehead. After that he stood up and turned around to face me. In two steps he was in front of me. He leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I missed you so much, Max," he bellowed.

"I missed you too," I stated. I led him back to my room and began the kissing where we left off. It led to some other things... Lets just say it was the second best night of my life.

**STORY IS NOT OVER just want you to know that. P.S. I update sooner with the more reviews I have *hint*hint***


	3. Claire

**Hey. Want to thank the reviewers. You have made me want to update sooner. So all of you who did not review but know someone who did thank that person dearly.**

Waking up in Fang's arms is the best thing in the world. Waking up in Fang's arms while have someone ring the doorbell to your house non-stop is not so great.

After I pulled out of bed with my eyes still closed, I stretched. Fang groaned and rolled over. My robe was lying across my desk, and the task of getting it required agility, strength, speed, and most of all... Not being afraid to look at Fang's boxers. I shuddered.

The ringing on the door increased. I walked over to the desk and put on my robe.

While running down the white hallway with hand painted flowers flowing down the walls, I yelled, "I'm coming!"

I got to the door not a minute to soon because the ringing had just speed up, if possible. I wrenched the door open to revel my best friend Claire. She was carrying some sort of pan filled with a treat. Knowing Claire, it was great and very unhealthy.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She turned and looked me over. "Huh. You have a long night?" She handed me the pan. Her high heels clicked on the floor, not that she needed them for height, her afro made her seem four inches taller than she was. She helped me get back on my feet after I left the flock.

She was an African-American woman. She's rude when she wants to be but extremely smart, Alex loves her. She also loves making up conspiracies, she hates men and blames them for everything, "The one thing there good for is sex. Only thing they can do right too," she would say. To be honest, that is probably her catch phrase.

"So... Max," She peaks into the kitchen, "How are... uh... things going?" She turns into the living room and jumps into a kung fu stance.

"All clear?" I ask

"Yep."

"So, again. What are you doing here?"

"Can't I say hi to my favorite friend?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's not why you're here," I state.

"Fine, I lied. But you will never guess who called me asking for you!" She whisper yells.

"Who?" I had a feeling who it was but I desperately wanted it to be not true.

"Pete!"

I groaned. Pete was a local at a bar I collected tips at, he had taken a certain liking to me. I had told him no many times, my excuse was always, "To soon after Alex's dad." But the truth was always, "I hate you," and a little, "I still love Fang." Claire knew about Fang and the wings and always said, "Move on!"

"Max, it's been four years and I don't think Fang's gonna be flying back in here any minute! You can't keep waiting." Claire whisper screeched. Foot steps pushed down the hall, they sounded to heavy to be Alex... Which means it was Fang. Perfect timing.

"Who?" Claire asked, then Fang appeared at the top of the stairs pulling an AC/DC shirt down his chest. Claire's eyes widened.

She walked up to Fang and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Claire." She said it in her most flirtatious voice. The reasons why I'm not mad right now:

1. It's Claire, all I have to do is say, "It's Fang." And she'll be apologizing like crazy.

2. Fang was staring at the hand then looked at me and raised an eyebrow, saying, _Who does she think I am?_

3. I've passed that teenage hormone phase thing.

I said, "Claire, that's Alex's dad, Fang."

She dropped her hand and turned to me. "Come on Max! You get all the good ones," she whined.

Fang came down the stairs and whispered in my ear, "Who?"

"Claire, my best friend." He nodded his head.

"So then I guess I can say no to Pete... Again," Claire said.

Fang mouthed 'Pete?' I turned my head without answering Fang. I may be over the whole hormone thing but I've had enough drama in my life.

"Hey Claire?" I asked.

"Hm?" She answered. She walked into the kitchen and got out a bunch of bacon, eggs and toast. She's learned. Fang walked over to the other room and the news came on.

"Uh, I was wondering if-"

Alex came running down the stairs. "MOM! I can't find dad!" He looked about ready to burst into tears. Fang walked out of the other room and Alex ran to him, hugging his legs. After Alex had calmed down some, Alex looked around the rest of the room.

"Auntie Claire!" He yelled. He ran to her but stopped when she put a hand out.

"You don't run into someone to hug them or anything, when they've got a big frying pan in one hand filled with bacon!" She set the pan down and opened her arms. Alex finished the distance.

After we had finished breakfast I asked, "Hey Alex, you want to go to the park?"

Alex answered, "I heard that kids need about one hour a day of exercise, of course everyone knows that because it's widely shown on television, billboards, and other multiple add lines. Chris believes that ads are bad but I personally think that ads aren't bad depending on how you use it. For example-"

"Alex. Its a yes or no question!"

"Yes."

"Okay, Aunt Claire will take you."

"What?" She asked. "When did I ever agree to that?"

"Since now," I said.

"Your lucky it's you thats saying this."

"I know."

Alex said, "Can't dad come with me too?"

"Well, if he wants too." I shot him a look that said, _Do NOT say yes._

"Sorry Alex but I have work I have to do today," he answered.

"Okay," Alex got up but wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. He walked over to Fang and, get this, hugged him.

"Promise me you won't go away," Alex said.

Fang picked Alex up and sat him on his knee. "I promise." Fang leaned down and kissed Alex on the cheek. The fact that Alex looked up and gave Fang the brightest smile he has every smiled in a long time made my day brighter.

Alex jumped down and ran upstairs. When he returned, he returned with a necklace. The necklace was a shell necklace I got Alex when he said he wanted to go to Hawaii. I couldn't afford to go to Hawaii so I gave him the necklace and took him to a luau instead.

"Here. I want you to have it so every time you were it you remember me." Fang took it and put it on. After he did that he smiled the smile that I regularly see on Alex. Alex kissed Fang on the cheek, something he must have gotten from me because I feel like doing that too every time Fang smiles.

After Alex and Claire left for the park, Fang and I were alone. Fang had different ideas of how to spend that time.

"Fang, for the last time no!" I yelled

"Come on Max! Since you left I hadn't had sex for four and a half years. Do you know what that does to a person!" Fang whined, yes whined, he was that desperate.

"Yes I do! I've had to wait that long too!" I snapped. He looked taken aback.

"What about that Pete guy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, about him. He's just stops by this bar I come to and seems to enjoy me." Half true, I didn't want to tell Fang I was a working at that bar yet. Only god knows how he's gonna take that. "Which brings me to another question. Where's the flock?"

He put on his no emotion mask, but I could see that pain in his eyes, the tightening of the jaw. This was not a subject to be taken lightly. He walked up to me and took my hand. He led me to the living room and pointed at the sofa in front of us now.

"Sit," he ordered. Ignoring the snappy comeback in my head, I followed his orders. He paced a couple of times before turning to me. He opened his mouth to speak but starting pacing again. A voice in the back of my head whispered, _Maybe they've died and he doesn't want to tell me?_

I pushed it out of my head. If they were dead he'd tell me right away, right? The longer he paced the more my anxiety built. He turned to face me again.

"Max,


	4. fight

**Hey guys, love the reviews. You are awesome. I would have updates sooner but I was invited to the state debate and won third. Would have won first if it wasn't for my partner. There's teamwork for ya. Anyway chapter four!**

"Max. After you left I was in denial. I know not typical me, but the rest of the flock. They changed, you wouldn't be able to tell if it wasn't for their eyes. Everyone had pain in their eyes, myself included. After about six months I quit waiting for you to come back to me and started looking for you.

"The flock came with of course, but soon they started to leave, saying things like it wasn't worth it, they wanted normal lives," Fang's face twisted with rage. "I let them go. We didn't need people who didn't want to find you. Nudge was first, followed by Iggy. Gazzy stayed mostly for Angel but soon he left too.

"So it was mostly Angel, Total, and me searching for you... Then the erasers came. We were both really hurt when the fight was done, so hurt that I sent Angel and Total back to where Gazzy was. I knew you would never forgive me if I did find you but Angel was dead-"

"I wouldn't have cared that much about Total," I whispered. "It might have been a relief."

"Even so," he continued, "Angel went back to Gazzy, or so I thought. After another year of searching and still not finding you I went to check on the flock. Nudge and Iggy I couldn't find, but Gazzy was easy. He was there but no Angel or Total. I spent another six months searching for her and you... And here you are."

"Here I am," I replied. To be honest I was a little bit relieved. Anything was better than my family being dead with the exception of being stuck at the school. Fang lifted his gaze from the floor to my eyes and I saw the pain he was talking about, the pain I had caused.

He moved forward and lifted me from the sofa by my waist and pushed his lips against mine. Although I had done far worse with Fang than just a kiss, Alex example A, the kiss brought up unresolved feelings from my past. When Fang pulled back for a gasp of air I turned from his grasp and walked a few steps away. Fang was frozen in that position, one arm wrapped around air and one where my head had been.

Soon he closed his mouth with an audible snap. "I forgot you do that," he stated.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Any time we get even close to emotional venerability you chicken out and move away." His head turned to me. Anger ran across his features. "Max, what am I doing wrong!" He yelled opening his arms in a fashion that said, 'Look at me.'

What was he talking about! Who does he think he is? "Why does it always have to be about you huh? Can't I have a moment to myself without you going all me me me!"

"You know as well as I do that that is a lie!"

"Oh, is it?" He took a couple steps closer to me and me never one to back down to a fight took another two towards him. He may have been a couple inches taller than me but my glare wasn't fazed by it.

"Why do you alway have to be so... so... Difficult!"

"Me!" I pointed to myself. "Me, difficult? I never would have thought!" Sarcasm dripped of my voice. "You knew what you were signing up for when you said, 'I love you".

That stopped him. Then he got that look in his eye that meant he remembered. Another step forward, then another. This time I backed away. He came up fast and wrapped his arms around me.

 "Don't tell me you forgot," He said. He made slow kisses up my neck.

_When I'm in a good book everything seems to melt away; I deal with someone else's problems. Theirs are always so much easier. Now when I read a good book in Fang's arms... Things just can't get any better. Too bad he's watching the football game. After reading a couple lines I realize one of the main characters died in my book. When did that happen? Oh well, wasn't that good of a book._

_I slam the book closed. Although I tried to watch the football game, I didn't really get into the game much. Then I realized I hate football. Sighing, I untangled Fang's hands around me and walked to the kitchen. I opened the pantry door and picked a random cerel. After opening the box I started to eat strait from the package. I wasn't risking my lunch by trying to make cerel. Arms wound themselves around my waist._

_"There's no escape, you must give up," Fang whispered into my ear._

_"I wasn't trying to escape genius," I replied._

_"Then come back to the couch my loyal prisoner."_

_"Huh. Let me think about it... No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because."_

_"Because is a mom answer."_

_"Is not."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I say so." _

_Fang sighed a deep heavy sigh. "I know. But those mom answers are why I love you." He froze where he was, almost in a way that says, 'I can't believe I just said that.'_

_I turned around in his arms. "I love you too." Then we kissed. We would have kissed all night long had Nudge not walked into the room and screamed._

Oh no, he was not getting away with what he said that easily. I pushed Fang away. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Well I think I was about to get laid," he answered. Then he smiled, you know that smile that makes me want to wipe it off his face.

To answer his smile I scowled. "Sexist pig."

His smile grew. "You gotta admit that if it wasn't for the whole fight I would get busy."

"I don't have to admit anything." And on that note I turned and walked away from Fang. His chuckle echoed through out the house. Even though he was being a big jerk, he was still _my_ big jerk. The time was 9:45, I would have to leave in 15 minutes to get to my job on time.

If you haven't figured out, I'm a bartender. A lot of people think I have the best shift because I have the mourning. They think, _Who drinks in the mourning?_ I'll tell you who. The pervert, _Peter._ He shows up every day exactly when my shift starts and leaves when my shift ends. Claire thinks he'll be good for me since he's a millionaire or something. To be honest I. Don't. Care. I still think he's a perv and theirs no way he's going even relatively close to Alex.

As I climb up the stairs I can hear Fang's footsteps loud and clear. He wants me to know he's following me. When I get inside my room I close the door as nicely as I can but so he still gets the point he's not welcome. I strip and put my work clothes on, a plaid black and gray skirt just long enough to cover my wings and a matching black tank top. No way was Fang going to see me in this.

So I opened the window and shouted to the Fang waiting in the hall, "Fang, I gotta go to work. See you when I get back. Love you!" I jumped out the window and started flying to work. I really hoped no flying kids were flying behind me because they would get a clear view of my, also black, underwear.

Today was going to be a fun day at work. (Sarcasm for you guys out there who can't figure it out.)


	5. Meet Pete

**This is Person95's (aka Stella's) boyfriend. Um... Stella got in trouble for doing something. I'm not supposed to tell you what. Okay, but on other news she is grounded for a week so yeah. Here is the next chapter that she finished about two hours ago. Enjoy!**

As soon as I walked in the door I was greeted by horrible disco music, guaranteed to get anybody drinken'. Yep, that kind of disco music. Peter stood by the island in the middle of the bar, trying to look cool, trying being the operative word.

"There she is!" he yelled. "You're late. I was beginning to think you stood me up!" While Pete walked over to me Garret, the bartender that I took the shift of, gave me a glance that told me he was sorry it was me Pete was talking to but also that he was glad it wasn't him anymore. What great friends I have.

Pete walked very slow and was attempting to walk like a cat. Not very flattering. When he reached me he was about to kiss me, which would leave him with a broken nose, no matter how rich he was. Fortunately Garret saved me from that kiss but unfortunately saved Pete a broken nose and a trip to the emergency room.

Garret cut Pete off and handed me a note. "Um... This is from... the President! Yes, the President! Take care Max." He stood there a second more then ran out the door. If you haven't figured out yet, Garret is a very, _very,_ bad liar.

"President eh?" Pete asked. "What does it say?" Good news: Pete was drunk so Garret could have said it was from Aliens that wear tutus and ride orange elephants and Pete would have believed him.

"It says that I have to kill you."

"Really? What an odd request. Oh well, take our best shot!" Wow... more drunk than I suspected. Before I could even land a punch on his 'perfect' nose or nock out a couple of teeth he vomited in a plant that was right next to me. Better than on me.

"Wow," Pete started. "That totally ruins the mood I was trying to set..." His words were slurred so it sounded more like this, "Wow... Dat toootally woouns da moood eyyyyye was trying to shet..."

"Hey, let me call you a cab, okay?"

"No, no. I came here to do something important." He got down on one knee and started to sway a little. A black velvet box came out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Nope," I answered. Third time this week.

"Well, why not?" Before I could say the same sob story about how I still wasn't ready for a committed relationship since Fang, Pete passed out. After I stepped over the passed out man I went behind the counter Pete was standing on before I got here.

"Hey Madison. How's it going?" Madison was another regular at this bar. Unlike Pete she never drank and was smart. Dirty blonde hair want down to her shoulder's with natural curls at the bottom.

"It's okay I guess. Me and Chris had another fight. One good thing came out of that fight, the make-up sex," she shared.

"And I want to know that why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. How's Alex? Shane was telling me that he wanted to play with Alex again." -Pause- Here are a couple helpful hints:

1. Madison and Chris are married.

2. Shane is their kid.

3. Shane and Alex are best friends and the same age.

That help? back to the story. -Unpause (?)- "Yeah, that'd be nice. Alex has so few friends his age," I replied.

"I know, Shane doesn't have a lot either. Chris is hoping that Alex will wear off on Shane but you know Shane..."

"Yeah." Then there was a comfortable silence. "Guess what?" I said.

"What?"

"I ran into Fang yesterday." Literally.

"Really? That's so... so... wonderful! I know you've missed him a lot. How did Alex handle it?" That was why I like Madison. Claire would have been asking for all the details, but Madison was a mom too- she knew what really mattered.

"Alex handled it great, except for the non-stop talking."

"Max... How did you handle it?" Now normally if anyone else asked that question I might have been slightly offended, but another great thing about Madison was she understood. Now, she never left Chris when she found out she was pregnant, but she had fallen in love with someone and got pregnant as a teenager, like me. I felt like I could tell her somethings I couldn't tell Claire or anyone else for that matter. So I explained what happened, even what happened at night.

"I do NOT want to know the details! Just a simple, we had amazing sex will be sufficient!" she had said when I started to describe how great it felt to be complete. "Do NOT make me start drinking!"

The only interruption we had was when Pete started to wake up. Then he puked and said, "I feel like crap." Then fainted again. Before I knew it my shift was up.

"Hey Madison."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you come in here if you don't drink?"

"So if Pete tries to get funky fresh with you I can kill him. I hate his guts." Well, that answers that question.

"If that ever happens leave me a piece," I said.

"Will do." After that little conversation I flew back to the house and walked in the front door.

"Max is that you?" Fang asked. Shoot! I forgot he was here! If he sees me like this I wonder what he'll think. Footsteps led from the kitchen to the room I was in. "Max... What are you wearing?" Think fast, think fast.

"The President ordered me to wear it!" Mentally I was smacking myself on the head a thousand times and cursing Garret; physically I was smacking my head and cursing Garret.

"The President? That is the lamest excuse ever. Max, I'm disappointed in you." Fang dropped his head and shook it while he crossed his arms. "Now tell me the truth."

"It's my job uniform," I whispered.

"What's your job?"

"Bartender."

"Bartender... Wait, this isn't the same bar that Peter guy hangs out at right?"

"Maybe."

Then Fang did the thing I least expected him to do. He laughed. "I feel bad for that sorry-ass excuse of a man! No wonder he's fooled himself into thinking you love him!"

"What?"

"Max have you looked in a mirror? You look like you belong on the cover of Sports Illustrated. Any excuse of a man would delude himself into thinking you and him were meant to be. Has he proposed yet?"

I looked at him skeptically. "How did you know that?"

"Get a mirror and you'll see." To be honest I was quite flattered that Fang thought that way about me and was very happy he didn't get angry when he found out that I was a bartender. "Hey Max?"

"What?"

"Well, you see, when you're dressed like that..." He didn't finish the sentence and he didn't have to. I knew what he was getting at and I complied, leading him upstairs. Claire was right about one thing. All men want is sex. I don't understand men.


	6. The dream

**Hey Person95. Updating is not my specialty. Incase you didn't notice. But I updated now so... Enjoy! Oh and I do not own- Why do I even need to write this? It's obvious I'm not old nor rich. There I said it. P.S. There is a reason I named Pete after my boyfriend. And no it's not because he's rich.**

That night I had a really, freakishly, vivid dream. It went a bit like this:

Madison was sitting in front of me. She was sitting at my dining room table, smiling and laughing at Claire's lame attempts at jokes. Fang and Chris were on the ground with Alex and Shane, every once and a while looking up at us and laughing.

While snow was falling on the ground Claire said, "Why did the cookie go to the doctor?"

Chris looked up and said, "Why?"

"Because he was feeling crummy!" She laughed a little before saying, "I love that one." Fang smiled his rare smile and Madison was laughing.

"That's not a very original joke," I said.

"Does it matter? I still made Fang smile, which I'm finding out is hard to do," Claire answered.

"She's an observant one isn't she?" Madison asked no one in particular. A knock on the door broke us out of our little fun fest.

"Who could that be?" Chris muttered.

"Only one way to find out," Fang stated and got up and answered the door. When the door opened a face that I had always felt guilty about, that I could never get out of my head no matter how hard I tried, was facing me. Ari, bloodied and bruised. Not Eraser Ari, kid Ari. What he would have become if he hadn't been turned to an Eraser.

I shot up in bed. Where was I? What happened? Why was Ari there? Where's Fang? Slowly I realized the answer's to all my questions. I was in my bed. I just had a dream/nightmare. Ari was there for my subconscious reasons. Fang was still asleep next to me.

After Fang and I had sex we went and picked up Alex from school (Claire usually takes him to the park then to school). While Fang was waiting for Alex, I had the great job of watching all the other mother's drool over Fang. When we came home Fang cooked dinner and we watched sitcoms like a normal family. Then it was bedtime for Alex and Fang and I watched the news. After a bit we both went to bed.

I laid back down next to Fang and felt heat radiate from his chest. I snuggled closer trying, unsuccessfully, to get rid of the picture I recently acquired of Ari. After I gave up on my quest to destroy the picture I shed a few tears for him. Before long, I was asleep again, dreaming of candy canes and lollypops.

The second time I awoke it was much better. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Fang whispered into my ear.

"No, go away," I whispered back.

"Don't," Fang started, "make me sick Alex on you. He's quite hyper right now."

My eyes flew open. "You wouldn't." Silence was my answer. "Oh, you would." I sat up in the bed. "I'm up!"

"Glad. Oh, and today's a snow day. I checked the news and Alex," Fang said while I groaned. "All work is canceled too." That sure stopped my groaning.

A doorbell rang with a yell following. "I'll get it!" Alex shouted. Ari still fresh in my mind I ran to get it before Alex. I knew Ari wouldn't be their but if for some odd reason he was, I didn't want Alex seeing that.

I got to the Alex right as he was opening the door. "Chris? Madison? Claire?" I said

"SHANE!" Alex screamed.

"ALEX!" Shane screamed. They looked at each other for five seconds then Alex talked non-stop and Shane ran in and got off his winter stuff and followed Alex to his room. Do you want to know the weird part? They were all wearing what they were wearing in my dream.

"Hey, Max," Chris said with a smile. "It's good to see you again." He walked in which started the flood of questions from Claire and Madison. All questions stopped when Fang appeared in the hallway. Even Chris stopped getting his coat off and looked at Fang.

"Hi," Fang said, giving me a look of who-are-these-people. The questions started up again and Chris went back to hanging up his coat.

"Shut up!" I yelled at my so-called 'friends'. Madison snickered and Claire pretended to zip her lips. "Thank you." I walked over to Fang. "This is Fang. Got it? Good."

Claire rolled her eyes and said, "Thank you Ms. Obvious."

Madison stared at him and mummered, "So that's what he looks like..."

Chris looked at him and asked Madison, "What do you think Madkins?"

"One, never call me that. Ever. And two, I think he's okay."

Chris sighed a breath of relief and walked over to Fang. "Glad to have another man in the house. It gets lonely here."

While Fang smiled, a forced smile, he looked at me and asked, "Who are these people?" Madison snickered again.

"Well, Fang," I started, "that's Madison, or Madkins," she glared at me, "you know Claire, and that's Chris, Madison's husband. Together they make my friends."

"And Shane..." Fang asked.

"And Shane is their kid, also Alex's best friend." Fang nodded.

When our introductions were over Chris got everybody, except Madison, a beer. Later on Shane and Alex joined us, Alex every once and a while adding a fact or a quote from some college professor. One time Shane added something from Shakespeare.

Chris joined them when Shane wanted his dad involved, which got Alex wanting his dad. Soon both the men were on the ground.

Soon Madison was sitting in front of me at my dining room table, smiling and laughing at Claire's lame attempts at jokes. This was getting freakishly like my dream.

While snow was falling on the ground Claire said, "Why did the cookie go to the doctor?" The dreaded joke.

Chris looked up and said, "Why?"

"Because he was feeling crummy!" She laughed a little before saying, "I love that one." Fang smiled his rare smile and Madison was laughing.

What was going on? If things continue this way, will Ari be at the door?

A knock on the door broke us them of their little fun fest.

"Who could that be?" Chris muttered.

"Only one way to find out," Fang stated and got up and answered the door.

"No!" I screamed, expecting to see Ari there, instead Pete was. Chris and Claire watched the door, Madison stopped laughing and Fang was looking at me with concern.

"Hello. I'm here to see my fiance," Pete said, tugging at his white shirt and standing a little taller. Obviously he was assessing Fang.

After Fang quit looking at me he turned around to Pete and crossed his arms. "Oh, really? Who is this... Fiance of yours?"

"Max Ride."

"Oh. So you must be Pete."

"Yes, I am. How do you know Max?"

"She's talked about you."

"She has?" Pete asked, maybe a little too hopeful.

"Yep. So your her fiance?"

"Yes. Now tell me who you are!"

"Well, I'm Fang. Max's boyfriend." This was the part where he slammed the door in Pete's face.

Chris shouted, "Nailed it!" His voice went up an octave at the end and he high-fived Fang. Furious pounding started on the door with desperate shouts following.

"Open this door! I demand you open this door! Mommy." It went a bit like that. If my heart wasn't still racing I might have laughed. But my heart was so I didn't.

"I need to talk to you," I said to Fang.

When we were alone Fang started to apologize, "Listen max I'm sorry I slammed the door in his face-"

"I don't care that you did that, actually I kinda enjoyed that. That's not what I need to talk to you about."

"What do you need to say? Does it have to do with yelling 'No' when I answered the door? Did you invite him here?"

"What? Of course I didn't invite him."

"Then why did you yell 'No'?"

"If you let me speak I might be able to tell you." I gave him my signature glare. "Any more questions?"

"Nope."

"Okay then. It does have to do with me yelling 'No' earlier. Last night I had a dream, more like a nightmare, but the point is, my dream was what just happened down there. Starting with the lame joke about the cookie. The only difference was that at the door was Ari, not Pete."

"Really?"

"Really."

He looked out into space for a while. "Hey, Max. Maybe you have a new power?"

"But, Ari was in my dream, Pete was in reality."

"Still, it's too odd of a coincidence to have everything turn out the same except that. Let's see what happens later on, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed grudgingly.

"Come on, let's get back down there." He kissed my forehead and lead me back downstairs.


	7. ANOTHER DREAM!

**ME! UPDATING! How cool is that?! You know what'd be cooler? You guys reviewing! Yep, press that little button at the bottom of the page. Okay? Enjoy!!!**

After everybody left Alex had a major crash and fell asleep on Fang's lap. Before Alex woke up again Fang and I tucked him in, like a perfect family. Only, things with me never stay perfect for long.

By now I was half asleep against Fang's chest, his rhythmic breathing was like a lullaby. Slowly darkness lured me to it's grasp. But instead of having a nice dream with bunnies and Fang, I had another nightmare.

I was running, I knew that. The sound of my steps was the only thing carrying me on. My lungs burned every breath, my feet were tired, my legs felt like they were cement, and I still ran.

"Max!" someone behind me yelled. "Max!" I didn't recognize the voice but it struck fear in me, I ran faster.

"Max! Come on, lets talk about this!" another voice yelled, turning from an old mans to a young girl's.

"Don't be rash now!" It was Alex's voice this time, and it was closer. Faster, harder, faster, harder. Those words were my theme song now and the only ones in my dictionary. Faster, harder. I ran into an alley and slid down the wall on a side. My breathe came out in quick pants.

A laugh, Angels laugh, came from the end of the alley way. "That's not a very good hiding place Max." Even though it was night the moon illuminated the five figures at both ends of the alley. Nine of the ten were plain looking, nothing memorable, just ordinary. But the last one... The last one was Angel without a doubt.

Slowly she walked forward, grabbed my neck, and pulled me up so my feet weren't touching the ground.

"Why?" I whispered. Angels eyes were black and cold.

"Because you left, they all left. This is what _you_ made! Not anyone else."

"If you really believe that then kill me right here, right now."

"Fine." Then I think I died.

I woke up panting, then I started to sob, uncontrollable sobs. Soon Fang's arms were around me and he was rocking me, cooing softly in my ear. I let myself lean into his arms, to show weakness, to be enveloped by love. The sobs stopped but Fang still rocked and he still held and he still cooed. It was a piece of heaven after my little hell.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"Everything," I whispered into his neck. Slowly he rubbed circles between my wings.

"Max," he said hesitantly, "like what?"

"I had another dream," I said. That seemed to explain everything.

"What was it about? What happened?" he asked/yelled.

"It was about Angel..." And with that I proceeded to tell him about my dream, all of it.

"Really? Angel was there?" Fang sighed. "This is bad."

"Maybe it's like with Ari! Not really what it seems."

"What about those men you saw? Did they look like flyboys?"

"They didn't look like anything! It's hard to even remember now!"

"Great. A new experiment." Fang sighed and looked at me. "Max, I think we might have to find the flock again. If Angel really is out there, she'll attack them to get to you."

I was about to start crying again, why oh why, after all that'd happened? Why now? Why here? Why Angel? My baby...

"Get some rest, we'll talk about it in the morning." Even though I knew I would not be able to sleep, I listened to Fang and burrowed deeper into his chest, just wanting to forget, to be normal and not have to worry about your family wanting you dead. For a second, I wanted to forget I was Maximum Ride.

After my sleepless night Fang and Alex played a game of Monopoly. My dreams still haunted me. The picture of Ari still hung in my mind like a shadow. Saturdays were usually my favorite days because Alex was off of school and I was off of work, but today... I felt out of it.

I heard Fang tell Alex to go to his room but I didn't know what it meant, they were just words.

"Max, look at me," Fang commanded. "Good. Listen to me. You are the invincible Max, the one that Erasers fear and white coats tremble in their boots. You're the Max who has raised a child at sixteen. You're the Max who I fell in love with, and you better damn well be the Max who fought The School or else there is no hope. Things may change, people may die, but Max, I'll always be here, I'll always believe in you, no matter what."

Fang may not talk much, but when Fang talks, he talks well. I slipped into his arms, "I know Fang, I know. It's just... It's Angel! She was my first baby, the one I first raised. I can't imagine her doing this!"

"We need to find the flock, Gazzy first since I know where he is. He probably knows where Iggy is... and Iggy probably knows where Nudge is... So, one big happy family."

"What are we going to tell Alex?"

"The truth, he'll be excited to finally meet the flock."

"I hope your right.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Fang said. "I'm always right."


	8. Sam and Cole

**I AM UPDATING!!!!!!! I know, that's a real shocker. I just have FOUR stories, so I update one and it's like, 'Woah... so much work!'**

So we told Alex, and he was happy. Then we proceeded to pack some things and get flying. Alex had inherited my super speed so for the first ten minutes of flying he would go to China, or something, and race back, telling us to hurry up. After the ten minutes he slept in Fang's arms, not realizing the flying to China 10,000 times burns up a lot of energy.

We flew about three more hours before Alex woke up again. "Whappen?" Alex asked.

"You fell asleep is what happened," I replied.

"Really?" Alex looked at me. "Well, that's sad." 30 seconds passed before Alex spoke again. "I'm hungry."

"Hm. Him and Nudge would be best friends," Fang said. Alex looked up at Fang then burst out laughing. While Alex was dying of laughter Fang shot me a look, the _'Told ya so'_ look.

Scanning the ground I noticed about a thousand different restaurants.

_Choose '__Sam and Cole'_ the Voice said.

I nearly fell out of the sky. The Voice had left me alone after I had Alex, it didn't like my choice of leaving Fang. Especially without telling him I was pregnant. _What do you want now?_

_Max always be on the look out. Nothing is as it seems._

_What? What do you mean?_ A short pause followed by a sigh was all I thought I was going to get.

_Even I don't know what's going on,_ the Voice answered. Well, that's new. New... and scary.

_That, that can't be possible._ No reply. Looks like some things never change. Before I could 100% process what the Voice told me- more fortune cookie crap- Fang flew over to me. Actually more above me.

"Everything okay?" Fang asked.

I shook my head. "It's the Voice. Something's wrong and I don't know what."

"What did it say?"

"Well first it said that I should go to- Oh shoot!" I turned away from Fang and flew back over the city looking for _'Sam and Cole'_. After I found it I pointed to it. "It said we need to go there."

"What said that?" Alex questioned, one eyebrow raised. A very Fang-like gesture if I may say so myself.

"The voice in Mommy's head," Fang answered in a... creepy voice.

"Oh. TELL HIM I SAID HI!" Alex's eyes grew big and watched my every move. Alex liked the voice whenever I told him my stories. He thought it was cool and smart, aside from the headaches.

Fang did a double take and looked at me with a funny expression. Sorta like, 'Does he know who the voice is' and 'Are you _sure_ he's mine?' I smiled and landed behind the restaurant and walked in the front door. Only to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"Well, I'll be darned if it isn't Max!" My head shot around to look at the speaker all the while praying it wasn't who I thought it was. "Max! Don't you remember me? It's Sam!" Sam. How could I forget?

He looked the same except older, more built, and the pink sweater the was tied around his neck. Sorta like a cape. Fang immediately stood taller and wrapped his arm around my waist, which is weird cause we were supposed to be brother and sister.

"Cole! Cole get out here now! There's someone I want you to meet!" Sam walked forward and looked at Fang and Alex. "Well, aren't you a cutie!" He walked up to Alex and pinched his cheek. "Is he yours?" He looked at me.

"Yep."

"Aw. Me and Cole are trying to adopt but we just started the business." Of course! _'Sam and Cole'_! Sam! And Cole! How could I be so stupid?! Wait. Who was Cole? Suddenly another man walked out and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Max, this is Cole. Cole this is Max. My first kiss."

"Oh," Cole said. "This is Max. I'm surprised you let this one go!" Cole squeezed Sam. Oh. My. God. Fang realized what I did about this point and a smile creeped up on his face.

"So are you two married?" Fang asked.

"Engaged." Sam put up his hand and showed his ring.

"Wow..." Wow. Really, that was all I could come up with? Sad Max, really sad.

"But what about you two? A kid? That's big news."

"Yep." One syllable vocabulary. Great. Just what I needed. (very, VERY, heavy sarcasm)

"Well, come on back. We have so much to catch up on." Sam turned around and walked behind a red curtain into another room. A gut feeling told me that he wanted more than to just 'catch up'.

"We should really get going."

"Stay Max." Now it was a command. I remembered now why I never felt bad about leaving him. He was a possible traitor, now he was a definite traitor. All of his features turned a little wolfy. As did his partner.

I clenched my jaw and walked through the curtain into the next room.

_Voice, now would be a great time for some advice!_

_Wait._

_Any more?_

Nothing. What was going on! Alex ran to me and pulled Fang with him.

"Sleeping with your brother Max. That's a big no-no." I felt Fang tense beside me.

_Make him wait!_ the Voice shouted. Slowly I put my right hand behind my back, two fingers together. Wait. Fang understood and looked at me like I was crazy, but he relaxed.

"Max. You really thought I was gay? You really thought I was Sam? All the Erasers are dead Max. Sam included." That hit hard. I never really wondered what happened to Sam, never connected all Erasers being dead to him. Fang focused on another part of the sentence.

"You're not gay?"

"Really! That was what you got from that sentence. 'I'm not Sam' had no effect on you?"

"I was getting there..." Fang was waiting alright. He was even holding out the conversation.

"Well?" Cole asked.

"Who are you?" I questioned. Not Sam smiled and shifted into the man from my dream. Plain, normal, homely. Cole also shifted into the same thing, like exactly the same.

"Remember me now?" Not Sam had a voice of a little boy. Gazzy's voice.

"What are you?" Alex stepped forward.

"What aren't I is a better question." Cole turned into Alex, even had the same voice, clothes, hair style. Everything. "The school created us. We are everywhere yet we are nowhere. Most wanted but no one remembers what we look like, or who we are for that matter. Top assassins. We are everyone. Nomads are what we are called."

_Max! Get out of there now!_ the Voice screamed.

"NOW!" I screamed.

Fang and I ran forward and started fighting the Nomads. One punch here, a round kick there. No matter what I did they attacked faster, stronger. We were going to lose I was sure. But then Alex screamed. The Nomads fell down on the spot, clutching their heads. Slowly I turned around and saw Alex about to burst in tears. He ran forward and hugged me and Fang.

I picked him up and said, "Let's get out of here."


	9. short and sweet

**YEAH YEAH YEAH! I know, here is the next chapter, wa freaking hoo. Yeah, I'm doing this for you big fans out there because other wise I'd still be doing my homework or something else completely pointless so blah de blah. I'm a little angry because my math teacher is evil. THATS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW!**

_What the hell was that! _I (mentally) screamed at the Voice. Alex was still sobbing in my arms even though we had left _Sam and Cole_'s restaurant.

_Those were Nomads, a special ITEX creation. They were made to find and kill rogue experiments... Including you guys. Not only can they change what they look like, they change the way they speak and the way they hunt. I didn't even know they were out on the field Max. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to see who they were._

_Yeah, well, curiosity killed the mutant bird kid._

_Find the other flock members fast, who knows what's waiting for them. Or who._

"Okay, guys. We're going to have to step it up a notch. How far are we from Gazzy's?" I asked.

"About eighty miles," Fang answered. I was surprised to hear his voice above me, that shows how observant I am.

"Do you think we could make it? Without stopping?"

"Not without food Max. Don't forget why we stopped at that restaurant in the first place."

Finally Alex decided to speak, "Mom, I'm scared." Now any mother knows that those are the exact words you never want to hear your child speak, especially a mother who spent most of her life running from hers.

"Do you know what happened to me back there? This Nomad was just going to attack dad in the tryvescualr artery- which can kill a man if the punch is hard enough- at roughly 30 mph so I screamed and they all fell down," Alex continued.

"Alex, I think you might have gotten a new power," Fang said. While Alex looked out into space I glanced up at Fang, _Did Alex really get a new power?_ The thought almost sent me into hyperventilation, _Alex can't get a new power, especially one that could get him wanted or killed by the School, no, no, no! _Fang seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I agree with dad," Alex said. "I'm hungry."

**Short I know, but this is just to clear the air up for all you readers out there who were confused. I'm great at confusing people.**


	10. Gazzy, meet Alex

**OH YEAH! I'm updating like really soon! I expect a lot of reviews for this chapter... maybe. I'm in a way better mood so longer chapter. :D**

We landed behind a Burger King. Personally I don't like fast food, it may be fast, but it makes kids fat. Alex has only eaten here once and told me all ingredients in the burger, hence why we haven't been here in a while.

"Ugh, not this place again," Alex said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Now, Alex has never really been one for temper tantrums. The first time he had one he was two and dealt with the wrath of Maximum Ride.

We had gone grocery shopping and Alex saw something that he really wanted, I said no and he said yes. After I said no a second time Alex started screaming and crying, falling to the floor and pounding his fists into the ground.

Now here is where it gets good: I pick Alex up to take him to the car and have a very long talk with him, more of a lecture, and as I walk to the door Alex starts screaming, "SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER! SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER!" Nobody did anything of course because they had seen the previous scene and when we got to the car I gave him a lecture that is too boring to remember.

When I was done Alex said, "Are we going home now?"

I answered, "No, we're going back in there and finishing our shopping. No screaming this time." And we did, he never through another temper tantrum again.

Now I'm not telling you this for no reason, although it is pretty funny looking back on it, I just want you to understand so when Alex crossed his arms and said, "I'm not going in there," you know how shocked I was.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm not going in there."

Fang whispered in my ear, "He sure is stubborn... I wonder who he gets it from." I growl a little- not at Alex, but at Fang.

Alex heard the growl, and thought it was towards him and immediately a look of fear crossed his face. But- curse Fang's genes!- his face turned into an emotionless mask as fast as the fear had come. "I'm not going in there."

Now I like to think of myself as a fair parent, I never spank Alex, I always try my best to raise him with the right morals, I get involved with his school and know all his friends, and I would kick every person that ever hurt Alex. But even the best fall, right now I was falling.

"Alexander. Nicholas. Ride." Fear crossed Alex face again, I only used his full name when I was mad. "I want you to get into that restaurant now. If it was my way we would still be flying towards Gazzy's place and you could eat there!" I was going to carry on, but Alex interrupted me.

"I'm not going in there." His voice was a whisper now.

I was about to go all crazy Max on him, but Fang but a hand on my shoulder and said, "Max, there's another restaurant across the street. A sit down place, lets eat there." I was going to object but he used the voice. The Max-we-need-to-find-Gazzy-as-fast-as-we-can voice.

_He's right Max,_ the Voice interjected.

_Shut up._ "Fine," I say. Alex looked relieved and lets out a breath that he's been holding. We cross the street and Alex keeps a safe distance away from me and holds Fang's hand while crossing the street. Once again I am reminded as to how smart Alex is. Unfortunately his fierce moves cannot save him from my four words.

As we walk into the restaurant I put my hand on Alex's shoulder and whisper in his ear, "I am disappointed, Alex."

The meal was spent in silence, not a comfortable silence but the famous awkward silence. I watched Alex, Alex watched me, as for Fang... Fang was watching his food and leaving us to our staring contest. About halfway through Alex had to go to the bathroom and I had a feeling it was to go cry.

Right then and there I wanted to take all the things I said back. Apologize over and over, tell Alex I loved him no matter what. But I knew that wasn't what a good parent would do. All the parenting books said that you needed to discipline your child when they needed to be disciplined, let them deal with the consequences as they please. How else would they learn not to do something.

But this wasn't an ordinary child, this was Alex. The boy who would never hurt a fly because they have feelings too, this is the boy who would snuggle next to me when he had nightmares, this is the boy who is my son. I sigh and get out of the booth to walk to the boys room, Fang gives a little nod.

Slowly I walk to the restrooms, only to find I don't need to go the whole distance. Alex is leaning against a wall, his hands are covering his eyes but his body is shaking and I know that Alex is in fact crying.

I wrap my arms around him and say, "Alex, I love you. You know that right?"

"You still do? Even after my temper tantrum?" He hiccups at the end.

"Alex, you could refuse to walk into every restaurant in the world and I'd still love you. You're my baby."

"Then why'd you say you were disappointed?"

"Because I was. Disappointed doesn't mean I don't love you, it means I expected more. But Alex, you are the best kid anyone could ask for."

"I'm sorry, it's just that you always talk about how you hate fast food restaurants because they make kids unhealthy. I wanted to make you proud not disappointed!"

"You make me proud every day Alex. You don't need to refuse to walk into a Burger King to make me proud. Although, that's not the best way if I do say so myself." Alex laughed a little.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too, Alex. Come on, Dad's waiting." Everything was just as it was supposed to be. We walked back to Fang hand in hand and finished eating, the awkward silence over. Alex talks the whole time and Fang laughs when Alex spits food all over the waiter by trying to talk with his mouth full.

After we finish our food we're back up in the air, heading towards Gazzy's place. As we fly Fang comes up next to me and says, "You did the right thing, although I did find parent Max a nice change. Just another way you've grown up."

I thought that was sweet and I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks. In an attempt to change the subject I brought up a point I was thinking about before Fang flew up. "Fang, I was thinking we need a safe word, or safe question that only the flock would know. Those Nomads could be anyone, me, you, Alex, the flock. Got any ideas?"

"Um... who was your first kiss?"

"No, Fang I think the school knows about our first kiss at the beach."

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah. Who did you have a crush on in Antarctica?"

"You, and I can't believe you still think I had a crush on Brigid."

"What! I can think what I want. Now any more brilliant ideas?" The rest of the flight went like that until we agreed on a question.

"What was the first thing Gazzy did when we got out of the school?"

"Yes, I like that one. No way any white coat knows that!" I said.

"Not even Jeb knows that. Does Alex know?" Fang asked.

I answered, "One of the first stories I told him." Fang laughed and my heart sped up. When Fang finished laughing he caught me staring at him, but instead of calling me on it, he looked at me, a small smile on his lips. I don't know how long we just looked at each other but Alex's voice broke us out of our reverie.

"Mom? Dad? Hello? Anybody home? Um?" I was the first to break out stare fest.

"What is it Alex?" I said trying to use my nice voice. I think it worked.

"Isn't this the town the Gasman lives in?" Alex asked pointing down.

While Fang looked below us Alex gave me a huge smile and winked. "Yeah. This is the town, good job Alex," Fang said. Alex looked so happy I thought he was going to explode.

We flew a bit longer then landed behind a brown and gray house. I could feel my old paranoia come running back. We walked to the front of the house but we weren't interested in that house. It was the one across from it that had our jaws to the floor. Fang of course didn't even widen his eyes.

"That's Gazzy's house," was all Fang said. It was all white and about the size of ten elephants. The roof was glass and looked a bit like a web. On the sides of the house were scorch marks and holes in the garden. In the front yard there was a sign that said, 'I have ADT security system' and a blonde boy with a black scotty dog.

"Oh my God!" Alex screamed. I saw the blonde boy look in our direction and I realized that was Gazzy. Before Gazzy could move or even say 'Hi' Alex ran across the street and tackled Gazzy and bombarded thousands of questions at him while the dog, who I think is Total, growled at Alex.

"ALEX!" I yelled towards him.

Even from across the street I could here the gulp and the, "Uh-oh." We, Fang and I, crossed the street and Fang pulled Alex off of Gazzy.

When Gazzy stood up he looked at us both and said, "Fang, is this your kid?"

"Yeah," Fang answered.

Gazzy smiled and looked at me, "Did you know that Fang used to have this big crush on a Maximum Ride?" So Gazzy didn't recognize me... I could use this to my advantage.

"Really?" I asked, faking confused. "No, not my Fangy-poo. He said I'm the only one for him." Alex started to laugh.

"Fangy-poo?" Gazzy started. "Wow. I'm going to have to use that one day."

"Gazzy!" I yelled. My hands were now on my hips.

I heard Alex whisper, "You got in trouble!"

"How could you not remember me?" I asked.

Gazzy looked at me again and said, "Am I supposed to?"

"Yes!"

"Hm... Wait, Fang how old is Alex?"

"Four," Fang answered.

Alex added, "And a half."

"So that would mean... that would mean... Max?"

"It's about time!" I said. As soon as I got done with my answer Gazzy hugged me and started crying into my hair. "I feel so short," I whimpered as I wraped my arms around him. After Gazzy got over his shock he invited us inside and I told him about how I left because I was pregnant, how I ran into Fang, and the Nomads.

Then Fang casually brought up the question, "So... What was the first thing you did when we got out of the school?" See. Casual.

"Out of all the questions you could ask," Alex said irritated, "you ask that?"

"First or second time?" Gazzy asked.

"First," I answered.

"Um... that was the time I tried to eat a cow right?"

"It's the Gasman for sure," Fang decided. That started some questions so we explained our decision to ask one question only the flock and Alex would know so we would know they weren't Nomads.

After we explained everything left to explain Alex started to bounce slightly in his seat. "Can I Mom, can I?"

"Can he what?" Gazzy questioned.

"You're about to find out," I said. "Go ahead Alex." Never ever give Alex sugar, he talks non-stop. Of course when you introduce a flock member to Alex you don't need sugar. Alex started to talk to Gazzy about all his friends, his school, his crush, his favorite teachers, and his favorite food.

Gazzy shot me a help-me look but I just sat back and watched Gazzy suffer. Fang did the same thing and whispered in my ear, "It's funny when it's not you."


	11. A little Fluff

**Okay, I'm trying to update sooner. I'm not doing a great job so far, but every Saturday I will update! I promise. Starting... NOW!**

Gazzy didn't take to Alex like Alex took to Gazzy. Now Total... Him and Alex were best friends. Ever since Alex was born he always loved animals.

When Alex was one he managed to escape my protection and I searched frantically for him. Until I found him surrounded by animals in an alley way. They all loved him and the dogs went wild when I tried to take him away. Then Alex said, "Is alright doggies. She my Mommy. Da best Mommy an da world!"

I had never gotten Alex a pet because they reminded me of Total, which reminded me of the flock, which reminded me of Fang, which reminded me of that wonderful night, which reminded me of why I ran away. I never liked doting on that past.

"Mom, please lets stay the night. I'm really tired and my wings hurt! Plus, this is an awesome house and-"

"Alex. We'll stay the night at Gazzy's place if, and only if, you promise to follow my every order."

Total looked at me, "I wouldn't go for it Alex. Max could say anything..."

"He's right! Give me another offer." This time Total whispered something to Alex, who was lying on the ground begging me to stay at the Gasman's home. After Total stopped whispering, Alex smiled and did the bambi eyes. Aw, not another kid that knows my weakness too!

"Fine," I grumbled. "But tomorrow we start looking for Nudge." Turns out Gazzy knew where Nudge was and not Iggy. That surprised me, since he and Iggy were so close. I had this weird feeling he knew where Iggy was too, but every time I asked he just got this devilish look on his face and put his innocent eyes up and...

BAM! "I'm sorry Max, I really don't know where Iggy is." Every single time.

Fang's arm was draped around my waist while I was curled up next to him, my head on his shoulder. As soon as I said, 'Fine' Alex and Total ran out of the room and went to tell the Gasman the great news.

I sighed and Fang looked down at me through his bangs. "What was the sigh about?"

"I wish things would just be simple again. No ITEX, no school... Just a normal life, well, as normal as our life could get."

"Do you ever wish that we never had wings?" Fang asked. "Do you ever wish that we never were experimented on?"

"I used to. But I'm glad about what's happened." Fang raised an eyebrow. "Okay, not glad, because it made me a better person and I wouldn't have Alex if it never happened. I just... I don't want that constant life of fear and running for Alex."

Fang's lips crashed down on mine and my brain shorted out, like I was 14 again. I melted to fit his lips, they were soft but in control. I loved it, I loved how it made everything else go away, how he could make me feel safe and secure with just one kiss. But every mutant needs oxygen... except plant mutants.

I broke away and breathed deeply, Fang's forehead was rested on mine. "I will never, ever, let Alex have that life Max. No matter what," Fang promised. I knew he couldn't promise something like that but I just went with the flow, the Voice would be proud.

After staring at each other for a while, my hands occasionally playing with his hair, Alex walked in and complained, "Mom, my wings hurt and I'm tired." With a sigh I got up and picked up Alex.

"Do you want a bubble bath than a little back rub," I asked. Alex placed his head in the little crevice between my shoulder and neck. Slowly, he nodded and played with a strand of my hair. Before I walked out of the room, I glanced back at Fang.

He was off the couch and was clearly going to follow me and help me out with the parenting stuff. I had to admit, it was nice to have another set of hands. I walked up the stairs to the bathroom, passing the room Gazzy was in... Groaning and clutching his head.

Usually I would be worried, but I suspected Alex had been with him and hadn't stopped talking. The Gasman's reaction was what happened to everyone who "talks" to Alex. The best time to talk to Alex is right before he goes to bed because he doesn't talk too much and he is just so sweet when he rubs his eyes.

When we got to the bathroom, I motioned for Fang to turn the water on and started getting the bubble bath while Alex undressed himself. If you're going, 'Alex is undressing in front of you!' He's four and when he was three _I_ had to undress him because he refused to. If you look up any photos of you taking a bath when you were four, you might find your cousin in there too.

After the bath was ready to go Alex stepped in their and closed his eyes. "Alex, I'm coming to check on you in five minutes, you better not be asleep."

When I was about to step out of the door Alex shouted, "Wait! I want Dad to stay in here."

I was confused for a moment then Fang kissed my cheek and said, "I've got it from here." Then _pushed_ me out of the door. I stood there slightly dazed and in my daze I walked into Gazzy's study where he was still rubbing his forehead.

"Tylenol works best," I said.

After I said it I saw him jump a little. "Oh. It's just you Max."

"Yeah, just me."

He started rummaging through his draws until... "Ah ha!" A little white bottle was in his hand, I could make out _Ibuprofen._ It would work. "It's good to have you back Max," Gazzy said while swallowing a couple of pills.

"Glad to be back," I whisper.

"It wasn't the same without you Max... You were like duck tape, holding everyone together. It was worse than when we split when I was eight, at least then I semi-knew where you were."

I looked at the Gasman, how old was he now? Fourteen? Fifteen? He seemed older, more mature. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed Gazzy in a bone shattering hug. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Don't leave me again."

"I wouldn't dare," I whispered back. We just stayed there, in each other's arms... it was different than it was with Fang. This was more of a Mother-son hug or a I'm-so-sorry hug. I felt the Gasman relax in my arms then, just like that, he was a fourteen year old. I can't describe it, but I knew he forgave me. I was his leader again, I was the-closest-thing-to-a-mother again.

"Come on. Get ready for bed and brush your teeth," I joked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." While I smiled Alex ran into the room and jumped in place, a huge smile was on his lips.

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom-"

"What Alex?" I asked

"Look at these awesome PJs! They have monkey's!" Sure enough dozen's of monkeys were on his clothes.

"That's great," I reply. He grabs my hand and pulls me into his newly acquired room.

"Back rub," he said while lying down over the covers. Little slits were in the back of his PJ shirt. Black wings with white tips protruded from the slits and I massaged around his wings. I did this for Alex every once and a while, normally when he's flown longer than he usually does. I remember how my wings hurt when I flew really long distances.

After half an hour Alex was sound asleep and I tucked him in. When I stood up again, strong arms wrapped around my waist. "I love you Max," Fang said.

"I love you too," I replied.

"Come on, there's a soft bed calling our names. I know you're tired." He took my hand and lead us back to our room. While I got into my pajamas, Fang hummed a little lullaby in my ear. When I got into bed, he kissed me goodnight and rubbed in between my wings as I fell asleep. It was magical. It was perfect. It was mine.

**Okay, that was a fluffy chapter 'cause I wanted to write one. Next chapter we meet Nudge... How will she and Alex interact? Do I sense a talk fest? Will Max be the duck tape that shuts everyone up? Find out... THIS SATURDAY!**


	12. Alex vs Nudge

**Okay, this chapter is going to be... not as good. Want to know why? I SAID I WAS UPDATING TODAY SO! I am updating. Whether I'm ready or not... I BETTER GET A WHOLE LOT OF REVIEWS! Rant: over. Enjoy:D**

We ended up flying at around 10:00. We would have been flying earlier but Alex decided that he would wear armor to protect everyone, i.e. Gazzy's strainer and rolling pin. After that delay we were up and in the sky, perfect for flying.

The Gasman was leading us and I had a feeling that he still wasn't telling us everything about Iggy. We were flying for about 20 minutes when he started to fly downwards.

"We're there already?" Fang asked.

"Yeah," Gazzy said. "Oh, and please don't kill me for not telling you guys."

"Not telling us what?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Too late now. You'll just have to see for yourselves." The Gasman pointed at the gray and brown house with the white picket fence and everything that was right in front of us. Then a little girl, two tops, ran out of the house, squealing in delight as a strawberry-blonde man chased after her. Even from here I could see some resemblance, even though the little girl had tan skin and dark brown hair.

"Oh my god," Fang whispered.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I knew, but I didn't want to be right. Then, to confirm my suspicions, a mocha colored woman walked out of the house and kissed the father and daughter. "Oh my god. Nudge... and Iggy?"

"And Jamie, they're daughter," Gazzy answered. Of course! How could I not see it? All those strange looks the Gasman got when I asked about Iggy. Of course he knew where Iggy was!

Alex- on the other hand- got so excited he screamed. "REALLY! THEY HAVE A DAUGHTER! THAT IS SO TOTALLY AWESOME!" And, with that, Nudge, Iggy, and Jamie looked at us.

"Hey Gazzy," Iggy called. "Who are you're friends?"

"Iggy," Nudge started, "it's Max and Fang."

Iggy snorted. "Last time I checked Nudge, neither of them sound like that." Oh, that explains it. He still can't see. Now that I look closer, his eyes are still clouded and he looks towards your direction. I felt sad now, I hoped that he had gotten his eyesight back like Jeb said he might. Ah, well, what're you going to do?

"Iggy. If I'm not Max, you're Fang." He looked confused. "Oh, and that other voice was my son." I grabbed Fang's hand, "Our son."

"Now I know you're not Max because I never ever slept with her so he can't be my son," Iggy said nervously.

"No! Not _our_ son,_ our_ son, like Fang and me."

"Come inside please! Please, we've missed you guys so much and everything. When I first left the flock I was so sad because you were gone, Max and I was scared too because I didn't know where to go. Then I found Iggy- more Iggy found me- and he said I could stay with him. I was 14 then, the same age you were when you took care of the flock. Oh, how I missed the flock. I was pregnant when I was fifteen, young I know, but I was ready. When I had her, Jamie, I was scared again, but then Iggy smiled at me and I knew everything would be all right. Has Fang ever given you that kind of smile? That's a funny thought. Fang _smiling_-"

"I smile a lot," Fang interrupted.

"As I was saying, Jamie seemed a lot like Fang. Quiet and stuff. We can barely get her to talk at all. But she smiles a lot."

"Nudge. Please stop giving them our life story," Iggy groaned.

"Oops," Nudge said. I glanced at Alex and he seemed excited. Wow... didn't see that coming.

"You guys are Iggy and Nudge!" Alex screamed again. "I always told my mom that you two would get together, but she never thought so. She first told me a story about you guys when I was a little baby-" and blah blah blah. I stopped paying attention as he dragged them off towards the house. Jamie was staring intently at him and hopped out of Iggy's arms walked next to Alex.

"WAIT!" Gazzy yelled. "What did I try to do after I got out of the school?"

"Eat a cow," Iggy and Nudge said together perfectly.

"Okay. Carry on." Alex started talking again and Nudge would interject something every once and a while. It annoyed Alex and he would always tell Nudge not to interrupt.

Before they were completely in the house Iggy shot a glance at us saying, 'Help me!' Alas, that only made the Gasman burst out laughing.

**I will write more! Fear not. I just need inspiration and I do not get inspiration when I want to. I have an idea for the next chapter but I think it sucks so I really have to write it creatively. There will be more talking. Don't worry.**


	13. Alex should be named Migraine

**Here's the next chapter. Guess what? I have the flu. And I'm still updating. Because I'm awesome and all my reviewers are awesome too and gave me a lot of love. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU GUYS!**

While Alex talked to Nudge and Iggy the Gasman told me about how he knew where they were. Turns out him and Iggy had made a fortune by selling their prank bombs to places. They made the most money by selling some of their bombs to the government. That's how Gazzy had such a big house while Iggy put his share into a college fund for Jamie.

When Alex stopped torturing Iggy, Nudge and Alex were inseparable. At first I was worried because Alex hated Nudge because she would always interrupt him and never let him speak. But now, they finish each others sentences. Here's Example A:

(Nudge had just gotten a call from a girl named Angela)

"Gosh! Could she be any ruder!" Nudge yelled.

"You mean that girl-"

"That works at my library. Yeah. She just said, "Blah blah blah jerk-"

"How RUDE!"

"I know, but not as rude-"

"As Ashley, I know. But still-"

"Ashley is way ruder-"

"She never said anything like-"

"Weird. But she did say-"

"I know. What is-"

"Wrong with her!"

End example. Now, my head feels like it's going to explode. Ah, the joys of parent-hood. Total always was at Alex's feet and would sometimes interject something into the non-stop conversation. I, on the other hand, was trying to ignore Alex and Nudge and just relax into the book I was reading, it didn't help that Fang was breathing on my neck.

"Will you quit that?" Fang glanced up at me and a smirk came on his lips.

"What? Breathing?" I glared at him under my too-long bangs.

"When will you grow up? It was funny when we were kids, but not now."

"Oh, look who's all grown up now." Fang said sarcastically. It was his turn to glare.

I just hmphed and went back to trying to read. With a sigh Fang got up and went upstairs. Now I feel guilty. Funny how he can still torment me without even being in the room. Giving up on the book I turned the TV on. One Tree Hill was on and I hadn't seen it. About halfway through I realized maybe Fang was right. One Tree Hill isn't exactly a little kids show, but a teenager show. I'm not all grown up yet. For crying out loud, I'm only 20!

While I was deciding whether or not to go upstairs to apologize to Fang Alex screamed, "MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! Isn't it true that when I was born I had gray wings?"

"Of course you did Alex." I replied as calmly as I could.

"Nudge didn't believe me because I have black wings now-"

"Just like Fang did," Nudge stated.

"Hey! That's so cool that I got-"

"That _is_ super cool! I wish that Jamie-"

"Jamie has such pretty wings-"

"She gets them from Iggy-"

"I can tell that-"

"You know, I always liked-"

"So do I!"

"I like pizza too," Total said.

Alex stared down at Total. "We're talking about my Dad's wings."

"Oh. I knew that," Total said. With a deep breathe I decided that a quick fly would do me some good. Well, more good than ripping Total's head off.

"I'm going out for a fly!" I shout. Mistake number one. "Can you watch over Alex?" I ask Nudge. She gives a quick nod before returning to her conversation with Alex. I run out the back door to Iggy and Nudge's fenced in back yard. With a sprint I jump in the air and open my wings.

Flying is the greatest, the wind in my face and hair, the feeling of total peace. I never really could understand the full meaning of flying when I was younger. Wisdom does come with age. I was so into flying I didn't look around my surroundings, mistake number two. I flew for about two hours, just doing tricks and dives, when I decided to land.

When I landed I realized that something was wrong, instead of running in the house I noticed someone else was in the backyard and turned to look at them. Mistake number three. The person was standing in the shadows of the fence and I couldn't see who it was. "Who's there?" I called. No answer. I walked closer to the figure and realized it looked like a thirteen year old girl.

"Are you lost?" I asked. Then a realization hit me in the gut. She had seen me land, she had seen my wings, no wonder she's scared. "You don't have to be afraid you know."

As I got closer to the figure I saw she was holding something that looked like a gun and suddenly I was scared.

"Don't worry, I'm not scared," the figure answered. Thats when I saw who the figure was. I was beyond frightened, past terrified and went strait to petrified.

I said the only thing that came to mind. "Angel."


	14. Author scared, Of own story, Sad I know

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday but remember how I had the flu? Well, it got worse and I couldn't leave the bed plus I didn't even wake up on Tuesday so today (Sunday) I finally got my computer back. Hence the update. ENJOY!**

"No, no, no, no, no," I whispered to no one in particular. "This can't be real."

"What do you mean Max," Angel asked. She looked truly confused.

"This isn't supposed to be happening!" Thousands of thoughts zoomed around my head, staying only long enough for me to acknowledge their presence. Everything was awake, and I felt everything. I could smell everything. I could see everything. I could hear everything. I could taste everything. It was like nothing before.

I could smell a bar-b-que going on, maybe three or four blocks down. I could hear childrens' squels, lovers' kisses, and dogs' barks. The taste of my lunch was on my tongue even though I ate hours ago. Every molecule that was touching me I could feel. I saw everything. The way Angel's hair blew in the wind. The way her forehead crunched up like she was concentrated. The way she held the gun that was surely going to kill me and my family.

All my sense's were hightened. But what good does it do when you can see every edge to a gun? Trivia from game shows Alex watches pop into my head. Different quotes from a variety of places and people pops into my head only to drift away like they never were there to begin with.

My first kiss with Fang. Seeing the life go out of Ari's eyes. Looking at the proud look Jeb gave me when I fought of all the Erasers in the room. Every memory I ever had passed behind my eyes- the next memory always more defined than the last- like I movie that I could not turn off, no matter how hard I tried.

I realized this part from books I read, how your life flashes before your eyes. Only that happens when you're about to die. I wasn't about to die. I was about to _live_. Do you know how _good_ it feels? To see everything? To feel everything? Like you're truly alive. All those memories replayed in H-D felt like nothing I've ever felt before. I wanted more, I _hungered_ for more.

And yet it made me sick. The sound of the ants marching beneath me made my ears hurt. The light was so bright and made my eyes hurt. The taste of the air was horrible, like tasting every smell. I could smell the sweat off of myself and the smell of machines working. I felt like I was about to vomit except there was nothing to vomit. Just dry heaving. Angel was watching me, scared. I wanted to comfort her like I used to. When she was little. But I couldn't find my feet to walk over to her.

Angel's voice- whispered in head, _It's not safe here Max. Run. I'm sorrry, but I think I'm too late._ A strong calloused hand broke me out of my reverie.

"Max? Max, are you okay?" Fang asked me.

"Angel," I said, crying. I pointed to where she was. But... no one was there. No sign anyone was ever there. Then, just like that, all the memeries stopped. I could think. No senses were hightened. It was like nothing had ever happened. But I was still scared, that didn't chage. "She was... she... right there!" I tried to show Fang but he wouldn't let me go.

"Max. No one's there. Come on inside. You've had a long day." Normally I would have agreed with Fang, I did have a long day and I would do anything to have a hot bath, but the way he said it... it was like he thought I was crazy and after all that we've been through you would think he would have a little more faith.

"I don't need to rest," I said through clenched teeth, suddenly embarrassed that I'd been crying. I struggled to free myself from his grasp but his hold was strong. Too strong. So strong I felt like he was sqeezing my guts out of me.

Angel's words came back to me. _I think I'm too late._ And that terrified look on her face... what was going on? Then I looked at Fang. His eyes were wrong. They held to much emotion and none of it was pretty. Could Fang be a Nomad? No... Fang was upstairs listening to music. I could hear it. Then who was down here? A Nomad. That's when it all made sense. Angel was too late to save me, to warn me.

Well, now's where I kick some ass.

"Who-ever-the-hell-you-are, let me go now," I whispered. A grim smile appeared on his lips.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," he said. I started to struggle against him, kicking any place I could. He started to morph, not like erasers but like... something that morphs a lot, I don't know. Then he was Pete, annoying Pete with the drunken slur too. "You're still so pretty... Too bad the other Nomads are going to tear you up." Then, get this, he sighed. LIKE HE WAS ACTUALLY SAD I WAS GOING TO DIE!

I took a deep breath to scream, but a cloth was put in front of my mouth. So instead of breathing in air I breathed something God awful. It tasted weird and smelt horrible. But I know what it's called.

When Alex was in 6th grade (a month ago) he did a project on different types of chemicals. One was chloroform. In case you have absolutly no idea what that is (like me at the time) it's a chemical that will put you under conciousness.

I started kicking and screaming harder and more frequently. Even though my screams were muffled I heard the real Fang scream from our bedroom. "MAX!" he yelled. I heard him run down the stairs joined by others.

By now the chloroform was taking control and I found it hard to keep my eyes open. But I saw enough. I saw that as soon as Fang and the others ran outside was the exact same time thousands of Nomads stormed the house. It would take more than Alex's scream to get us out of this one.

Alex sucked in a breath to scream, but like me, a hand snaked around and landed on his mouth to keep his scream in. He was out in a few seconds. I tried to fight and got the Nomad's hand away from me for a second and took a breath of fresh air. It was only a second but it was all I needed.

A kick here and a kick there and I was free to go. I ran to Fang's side to start fighting, kicking anything I could. About five minutes into my non-existant fight tactic I realized that me and Fang were the only ones still fighting. Everyone else was unconcious. That's when the gun went off. Everyone froze. If it wasn't for the blood rushing in my ears I would have though time had frozen.

Then Fang collasped, blood everywhere.


	15. Why should I do?

**I'M UPDATING! Hey... I have a little question... If I kill Fang will you still read my story? JUST KIDDING! My story is based on Fax and it's hard to have Fax if Fang is dead... OKAY! Here's the chapter... enjoy.**

_Previously on... LOST!_

_Then Fang collapsed, blood everywhere._

Now on... LOST!

I stood still for another moment, letting what just happened sink in. Then I started running towards Fang.

Everything was numb. It was like I couldn't really believe it. Like Fang would just get up and say, "Ha ha, tricked you!" and we would all laugh and hug and everything would be perfect. Except he didn't get up and no one was laughing.

Tears streamed down my face making it almost impossible to see. My chest felt tight and I could barely breathe. Every memory I had of Fang came into my head then.

After our first time and how he smiled when I woke up.

How he would get that determined look in his face and say that he loved me.

The way his eyes would get soft after he would kiss me.

All of those memories would mean nothing if he was gone. Who would hold me when I cried? When I felt like I couldn't make it through another day?

It's silly, really, considering I left him when I found out I was pregnant and didn't even think about it like this. Maybe it was because I always knew we would always find each other in the end, that if I wanted to I could fly back to him and see his face. Now, I would give anything if I could just see him smile.

No Nomads tried to stop me as I ran to Fang and held him in my arms. Most of them just watched.

_Why him?_ I cried to the Voice. No answer. _WHY HIM! _Still no answer. Slowly I ran my fingers through Fang's hair. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb and whispered things like, "It's gonna be okay. It's just a scratch right? We're gonna fix you up and you'll be as good as new." I felt all my tears fall off my chin and land on his face, mixing with the blood and dirt that was there.

I rubbed them away and kissed his forehead, then his eyes, then his nose, then his mouth. I waited there the longest. I don't know what I was trying to accomplish, maybe memorize how it feels to kiss him, maybe bring him to life with a kiss. But that only happens in fairy tales.

I could feel my heart breaking as seconds passed and nothing happened. A sob stopped the kiss and I laid my ear over his heart. Ever so softly, a heartbeat was heard.

I felt like laughing. Fang was alive. _Fang was alive!_

"Not for long," a strong female voice said. Quickly, I glanced up. The Director was standing in front of me holding a gun. She looked exactly the same except her eyes had grown hard and her smile was evil. Thoughts raced passed me mainly, _Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance. _Instinctively I clutched Fang tighter against me.

"Don't worry Max, we won't hurt him anymore. We want to make him better."

"Yeah. That's why you shot him," I said, my voice hard like steel.

A Nomad stepped out from the crowd and started speaking. "We shot him with a special bullet we like to call Frances. Inside Frances we have a poison that works slowly through the blood stream. If the poison reaches the heart the person shot with Frances dies. Right now Fang has that poison running through his system." I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine and the tears that threatened to leak out of my eyes.

"However," the Nomad said, "there is an antidote at the school that we will give him if you come with us willingly." I glanced around the circle of Nomads that was before me. Not one smiled, not one frowned. They all looked the same. They all looked deadly. Then I looked at Fang.

Fang, my sweet, sweet Fang. He would die if I didn't swallow my pride and just go to the school. I already tried to imagine life without him and I didn't like it. What should I do? It was obvious the Nomads were going to take us anyway. Why not get Fang out of the deal too?

Fang was mine, I know that now. So for Fang, I did the only thing I could do:

I went with them.


	16. Dream

**Week late, I know. I was only home for five minutes yesterday before I had to go to 4n6 than I had a nickelback concert that went on to midnight. No time.**

I was scared.

I was alone.

I was screaming.

I don't know why.

No... That's wrong. I _do_ know why.

I don't want to except the truth.

After all, everything was perfect. Well, as perfect as things can be in the School. Fang got the bullet removed without any excess damage, no horrible test were being done- mostly IQ tests-, and they hadn't tried to separate us.

Then some "unseen" internal bleeding in Fang caused him to bleed to death, the test got worse- so worse that Nudge, Iggy, and the Gasman are dead-, and they took Alex and Jamie away from me. Plus, those sadistic, evil, sons-of-bitches are making me watch my own child's death.

At first they chained me to a- get this- _white_ wall. I thought this was another test, but no. This is a first row execution. Even though I expected that they were going to hurt Alex in unimaginable ways, I never, ever thought that this was how.

A metal table was in the middle of the room and several different colored liquids in giant needles were set on a metal table. Sarcastic comments raced out of my mouth so fast I don't think I registered the fact I was saying them until a white-coat hit me.

When they brought Alex in he looked _so_ young and _so_ vulnerable. His eyes were wide with fright and body rigid with terror. _"Mommy!"_ he called. _"Mommy!"_

Before he even took two steps in my direction he fell to the floor as a electric shock ran through him. All I could do was watch him as he wriggled on the floor and scream for them to stop.

They didn't.

Now he was tied to the metal table and stared at me in horror. _"They're gonna kill me Mom! Help!" _he screamed, over and over and over. They stuck the needles in him one by one and emptied the contents into his blood stream.

_"It burns Mom! Make it stop! Please!"_ begged Alex. Tears poured down his face and I screamed harder for them to stop.

They didn't.

Alex thrashed on the cold metal table, screaming so hard and loud it didn't sound human. Then he stopped. All you could hear was everyone's heavy breathes when a small trickle of blood ran out of Alex's mouth.

I screamed louder- for them fix him, for them to make his lifeless eyes stop staring at me, for them to kill me.

They didn't.

"Wake up Mommy," Alex whispered in my ear. "Mommy, the guys with guns want to talk to you now." Something small was poking me in the head but I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to die. Everyone was dead! Everyone but me.

"Mom. Please wake up!" Alex whispered louder into my ear. After deciding sleep was impossible with Alex's voice haunting me I opened my eyes. The quicker this was over the quicker I could get back to grieving.

As soon as I opened my eyes I realized I wasn't in the School or any school for that matter. I was on a helicopter next to a bleeding Fang, asleep family, and a scared four year old. The same helicopter I fell asleep on.

Alex pointed to three Nomads with the same guns they shot Fang with. "We need you to come with us," the leader said. The leader appeared to look exactly the same as the other two except he had the biggest gun. To be honest I can't really describe him to you... His image is so fleeting.

"What about?" I asked, venom clear in my words. I grabbed Alex and held him close to me. Even though it was a dream- or a premonition or whatever-the-heck-it-was- it was way to believable. Hopefully unnoticeably I buried my head in Alex's hair and took a deep breathe remembering the scent of my little boy.

Alex had other ideas. "The guns they are carrying are dragunov russian sniper rifle. Only they have been customized by the owner to carry something other than bullets. You see the barrel has been expanded and the right side grip has been taken off to make more room for the barrel- plus- I'm not completely sure but I think they took some of the screws out of the gun to make trigger more I'm-going-to-shoot-with-barely-a-touch. That's going to make it harder to get away from him but on the rare chance you do don't aim the barrel at anything you don't want to shoot otherwise you'll blow us-"

"Alex. I get the picture. Please stop talking for a sec," I ask/command him.

"But- But- you make us go boom!" he whispered. I sighed and hugged him harder for a second before turning my attention to the Nomads.

"Well," I prompted.

"It is about Fang," they said in unison. Before they got past the F in Fang I was on my feet and looking at them expectantly.

"Let's go then," the leader said.

Most helicopters are really small so I was confused when they opened a door and a gigantic room was before me. About twenty Nomads were on each side of the room and lined the walls. The only person who had any identifiable features was a tall woman with short red hair. Immediately I disliked her.

She turned around and said, "Hello Max. How are you today? We have some good news about Fang. It doesn't seem like the bullet should be any trouble to get out but we need to run a few tests on you. Not to hard, but easy tests."

"Like what?" I asked.

She glanced up at me and answered, "Mostly IQ tests." That was when I realized I could in fact see the future. Unfortunately, according to my dream, my future was going to be a sad and lonely one filled with death.

I needed to get out of here.

**By the way... If you didn't know... I have a poll on my profile that asks if you think Max should be pregnant again. So... yeah.... vote!**


	17. Saving Fang

**Here it is. Hope it doesn't suck too bad.**

By the time a day had passed since my talk with Reddy- my new cute, adorable name for the short red head- I still had no idea how we were going to escape. Alex on the other hand...

"We could take their guns and shoot them in the face!" he whispered to me as we sat on the helicopter discussing plans.

"Now tell us exactly how you plan on getting those guns!" Iggy whispered-screamed at Alex.

For a moment Alex seemed puzzled and stared at space for five seconds before saying, "We blow them into the sky!"

Iggy groaned and let his head fall into his waiting hands. "Tell me again why Alex is considered boy-genius."

"Guys!" I say harshly. "We need to stay on topic."

The Gasman rolled his eyes and sarcastically mimicked a valley girl. "I'm surprised they haven't, like, died of embarrassment from wearing those uniforms. Like, can you say double yuck!"

That was when Alex's eyes lit up. "Give me a second and I'll tell you the plan."

"This better not be like the one were elephants come and stomp on the Nomads," Iggy muttered.

After rolling my eyes I tried to ignore the comment- that unfortunately happened- and asked Iggy, "Where's Nudge?"

"She's with Jamie." During a lame attempt at a smile from Iggy I notice that Alex is waking up to a Nomad.

So I do the one thing I'm really good at: Freaking out.

I start planing out escape routes as I think of all the things I could do to get Alex out of there with no damage- deeming each to risky.

_Max. Calm down,_ the Voice says calmly, like Alex walks up to Nomads every day. _Everything will be all right. Just calm down and trust Alex._

_Is Alex your son?_ I ask angrily.

_Max, patience is a virtue. So is trust._

_So you have any children? _I ask.

No answer.

_I'll take that as a no._

When I turn my head back to Alex- or where Alex _was-_ I see nothing but space. Frantic now, I look everywhere for Alex while Gazzy looks at me like I'm crazy and Iggy mutters about how everyone is going crazy.

Just when I plan on asking- more like yelling- at a Nomad to tell me where my son is, Alex walks back in right next to one of the more recognizable Nomads. The Nomad escorts him over to our group where Alex politely says, "Thank you." As soon as the Nomad leaves I attack Alex- asking him where he was, what he did, why he did it, yelling at him about how muck trouble he was in and how he should never do that again.

Then, as calmly as ever, Alex answered, "Because I know how to save Dad." Iggy snorted and mummered something about cheese.

"What do you mean?" I asked Alex.

"I mean that I told that Nomad that I had to go to the "bathroom" and he walked me to the bathrooms which are right next to the file room. They put the files there because they don't think any prisoners could get there because if they went to the bathroom a Nomad would be watching them. Rufus," Alex turned and waved to the Nomad that took him to the bathroom, "is a horrible guard. That's why I chose him.

"So while I was going to the "bathroom" Rufus was starting at the wall trying to find where all the cracks came from." Then Alex puts his hand on the side of his mouth and whispers, "He's also a little slow, but don't tell him I said that." After removing the hand he continues. "Not that I needed him to be not be looking at the file room, but I needed him distracted. So while Rufus was staring at a wall I jumped into the air vent that is too small for any of you but perfect for me.

"When I was in the air vent I climbed over to the next room and went down. Nows the part where Rufus had to be distracted because I was sorta loud. But Rufus didn't even look at the room! So I looked through there files- east amateur work- and now I know all their security secrets and... how to get the bullet out of dad without killing/hurting him."

The air was silent for a whole minute before Gazzy turned to Iggy and said, "That is why he is considered boy-genius."

Iggy's mouth opened and closed repeatedly before he finally closed it one last time. "How do you know you won't kill him!"

"The poison he was injected with was acalypha virinica, plus a common knock out drug. As soon as the bullet hits the person a simple drug is released into the system which makes them non-responsive until the drug A) wears off or B) stops flowing into the blood stream. The acalypha virinica is released when the bullet breaks open and travels in such dosage you die. The bullet is set to open up in three days, there-by killing my dad. See, it's that simple!"


	18. Scared

**Next Chapter. Dude, I'm waaaaaay too tired for this. I have a feeling that halfway through writing this I'm going to start dancing to the music in my head. That or I'm going to fall asleep.**

"That is... um... helpful... how?" Iggy seemed at a loss for words. Me, well, I was still trying to get over the fact that in three days no more Fang- no more kisses and hugs. No more safety. After all I had been through- _we _had been through. How could he just go away? Will anyone see his grave and think of his kid, his girlfriend, his wings, his childhood? Will anyone know? I still can feel his hand brushing my cheek, I can still feel our first kiss... No matter how bloody and close to dying he was. It was on a beach while the sun was setting- could anything be more romantic? Sometimes I can even hear him say, ' I love you' again.

"Because we can escape!" Alex yelled, breaking me out of my reverie.

At first it was deadly quiet- no pun intended. Then all the Nomads turned at raised their guns at us. You know, for Alex being this child prodigy that supposedly super smart, he does some pretty stupid things... I mean that in the most lovingly way possible.

"Um," Alex started, his eyes darting from one Nomad to the next. "We were just..." A Nomad walked up to us, eyeballing each one. My chin found itself clenched, my hands turned into fists, and my height grew a bit taller as I straitened myself from slouching position to straight spine. I instantly disliked him.

He stopped at Alex and pointed the gun at his forehead. All the air in my chest left in a breath less gasp. No, he can't die. Not him. Not now. Not him. All my mussels clenched and I couldn't help but get into fighting position. "What," the Nomad spit, "were you saying again?"

Alex narrowed his eyes at the Nomad and answered. "I hate bullies." At first the Nomad seemed surprised then he collapsed. Actually all of the Nomads collapsed. Except for Rufus who seemed to busy in his nose picking and ipod to notice all the Nomads were down.

"What- what the hell is going on!" the Gasman screamed.

"Oh, just something else I read in one of those files." Alex looked at the Gasman and winked. Or twitched. I can't really tell. Then it was all business. "I'll talk to Rufus- he doesn't think of me as a threat. Mom go get Dad. Iggy go get your family, and Gazzy... go get all the medical supplies/food that you can."

Everyone ran to their jobs except for me and Alex. I stared at Alex and Alex stared back.

A feeling of nostalgia came to me as I watched Alex. When he was younger I didn't have to worry about this at all, he never took control, always listened to me. The perfect kid. Now, four years later, he's all mature. Where does time go? Where did my baby go? Where did those nights of fantasy go? Where is it all?

My favorite memory was when he was two and had just started school. Third grade was what he was starting because in the first hour of k-5 he managed to have an ethical debate of human hybrids with the teacher. I was so scared, and sad, that I would have to lose my little boy before he was even mine.

He had heard me crying when he was supposed to be asleep but came out of his room and went into mine. Before I new what was going on he had wrapped his arms around me and said he would never let me go if I never wanted him to. He also said that when he grows up I can move in with him. He was so sweet back then. So tiny. So fragile.

_God damn maternal instincts,_ I think as a tear slips out of my eye. Alex runs forward and hugs my legs- sobs rack his body so hard I can feel the vibrations through my whole body.

Before any thought can pop into my mind I bend down and wrap my arms tight around him- so hard he might not breathe, if so, he doesn't complain.

"I'm scared Mom," Alex cried.

"I know Alex," I whisper. "I know."

"What if I mess up?" He buries his head into my shoulder.

"Well, then you mess up."

"What if everyone hates me?"

"I would never hate you."

"What if-"

"Enough what ifs. What ifs get you nowhere. If anything, what ifs take you back a few steps. Anything could happen Alex. But no matter what I am always going to be here to tell you everything is going to be alright."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too baby."

After a short pause he said, "I'm still scared."

"I'll never let go if you never want me too." Soon though, he backed away.

"I may not want too, but I have too. Go get Dad."

So I go got Dad.

When I got back to the main room everyone was there. Alex was standing next to Rufus, a mile wide grin on his face. As soon as Alex saw me he ran up to me and hugged me saying, "I did it Mom! I did it."

I wanted to say a lot of things to him in that moment but I knew that now I had to be invincible Max- not Mom Max.

**Um... That is all I can think of writing so far... so... yeah. Sorry it's kind of short and all... But this is better than nothing. **


	19. I AM UPDATING AGAIN! YAY!

**First of all...I'm sorry, I don't have an excuse and I know I suck. But what (if you don't get that joke, it's fine)? Okay, I had no idea what to write but then, inspiration hit me like a train... not... it was sorta a like a ping pong ball.**

**3rd Person POV:**

The wind blew through the forest causing the plants to sway and the smell of fresh water to fill the noses of the nearby animals. Trees of every kind outlined a small meadow where sunlight fell to the ever growing grasses, which hid tiny animals that ran from plant to plant trying to find seeds. Everything was as it always was in the Forest.

Then with a start, a loud blast went through the forest, sending all it's inhabitants running for hiding places and homes. The silence that came after all the scurrying was the silence that you hear right before a storm hits.

A man, no more then thirty, ran out of the bushes- his eyes frantically searching for something while ignoring the cut and dirt that ran into his eye. His breath sounded heavy in his ears even though he had only been running a few miles- he had ran country in college so he was used to running such distances. During all this, he had splayed his hands across his right side trying, unsuccessfully, to stop blood from flowing out of the gunshot wound he had received a few seconds ago. While his blood and mud splattered clothing were still on him, they had been torn apart from the branches of the trees and barely left anything to the imagination.

After a seconds hesitation he ran- even though it was more of a limp, he still made good time- to a small clearing full of grasses that came up to his chest. As soon as he made it to the clearing another man, a taller, younger, bigger man (who happened to carry a rifle), walked calmly up to the first man- who seeing the second man tried to speed up his struggling limp across the clearing.

The second man seemed to be in no hurry and had the most terrifying grin on his face- like he was truly enjoying the site of the other man struggling to move faster then him. Unlike the first man who had run into the forest, the second was clean and shaven- not a single drop of sweat lined his brow and his breathing was normal if not calm.

The second man raised the rifle with one hand and shot a bullet that hit the first man's shoulder. A belly laugh released itself from the second man as the first man stumbled and regained balance. By now, they had closed whatever gap the first man had made while running so the second man could easily push the first one down. Still, the first man struggled to get away, using a slow crawl that made his shoulder scream in agony.

"Are you even going to look at me?" the second man asked the first man- who gave no indication that he had heard the second man.

"I asked," the second man kicked the first man in the ribs, "are you even going to look at me?" When the first gave no response the second sighed as if he was truly devastated. Then he grabbed the first one's hair and made him look the second in the eye. "Where is she?" he asked.

"How should I know?" the first replied, spitting out blood and a tooth.

"How should I know?" the second mocked. "You put her where she is now! You and that little whore of yours."

The first bit his tongue to keep the vile comments to himself- for if he did say those things, his death would be a long painful one. Instead he said, "If I did know, why would I tell you?"

The second- in a fit of anger (he had in fact been getting these exact answers from everyone that he had "interrogated" today)- slammed the firsts head into the earth so hard you could hear the scull break.

"Oh great, just what I needed, another dead body... Angel's not going to be happy about this." With a heavy sigh- more for himself then the dead body of Adam Gersham (who happened to be the scientist who grafted DNA into embryos at the school)- he got up and moved soundlessly towards the bushes until he reached them. Then, he stole a glance back at the mangled body of Adam. With another heavy sigh- the prospect of finding another lead like this was tiring just to think about, plus the punishment was certainly not pleasant- he headed out through the bushes.

After he had vanished from view, the wind blew again (now carrying the smell of death) and the animals sung. Everything was as it always was in the Forest. All except the body of Adam, whom all the animals had ignored- leaving a six foot circle around the body- as if he had been a demon.


End file.
